The present invention relates to a hanger for a window drape and a slide assembly including the hanger and, more particularly, to a length-adjustable hanger and a slide assembly including such a hanger.
Window drapes are generally used in indoor decoration and provide several functions including preventing peeking, adjusting indoor brightness and temperature, insulating heat, blocking dust, and providing decoration.
A wide variety of window drapes has been proposed to meet differing needs. Window drapes may include a plurality of slide assemblies for moving the drape. A type of slide assembly includes a slide having a sliding portion on each of two sides thereof for sliding along a track of a window drape. A hanger includes an engaging block engaged with an engaging groove in a bottom of the slide. A ring is provided at a bottom of the hanger and has a hole for engagement with one of a plurality of buttons on a snap tape that is fixed to a top edge of a drape of the window drape.
In use, a plurality of slide assemblies is mounted on the track, and the rings of the slide assemblies are engaged with the buttons on the snap tape. Thus, the slide assemblies are connected to the top edge of the drape such that the drape can be opened or closed by moving the slides along the track. A string is extended through the slides. The spacing between the slides can be adjusted. The snap tape is substantially S-shaped when viewed from top. Thus, the drape to which the snap tape is sewn is also substantially S-shaped, providing desired creasing effect.
However, the length of the slide assembly is fixed and, thus, not adjustable according to differing needs. Specifically, the vertical spacing between the ring and the bottom edge of the track is fixed, causing limitation to the width of the snap tape. Namely, the slide assembly can not be used with snap tapes of differing widths. The snap tape can be sewn to the top edge of the drape to provide stiffening effect for prevent drooping of the drape, preventing light beams from passing through the drooping portion of the drape, and avoiding weakening of the light-shielding effect of the drape. In a case that a wider snap tape is required to avoid drooping of the drape, the conventional slide assembly can not be adjusted in length according to the width of the wider snap tape. Thus, drooping of the drape is inevitable. Furthermore, the length of the snap tape can not be increased such that it is impossible to use a wider snap tape to prevent drooping of the drape. As a result, the creasing effect of the drape can not reach the bottom of the drape, failing to provide an aesthetically pleasing effect.
Thus, a need exists for a length-adjustable hanger for use with snap tapes of differing widths.